Fairytales Really Do Come True
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: A green changeling, a gothic princess, a cyborg, a masked boy, an alien, and two villains? it's the movie Shrek with a few twists. BBRae, RobStar.
1. Feeling Green

**This is my attempt to recreate the movie Shrek in a teen titans version. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1 **Feeling Green**

"Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss." Marie Logan looked down at her son sleeping in his bed. "Goodnight Garfield." She whispered.

The little boy's eyes popped open and he looked up at his mother. "Mommy, finish the story." he said yawning.

She smiled down at him. "Not tonight Gar." She said leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "You need your sleep." She said blowing out a candle on the nightstand by his bed.

Gar yawned. "But I'm not sleepy Mommy." He said.

His mother smiled. "You will be." She said.

"Nuh uh." Said Gar sleepily.

She smiled standing up from his bed and putting his book of fairy tales next to him and slipped out of the room.

Sometime in the middle of the night there was a faint tapping sound from Gar's window. It got louder and louder until it woke up the little boy. Gar sat up looking around his room confused. "Hello?" He asked pulling the covers tight to him. "Who's there?" he asked.

Gar slid out of bed and looked out the window. Outside was an oddly colored monkey, green to be exact. Out of curiosity Gar opened his window and climbed out. He followed the monkey into the jungle thinking he had found a new friend, it was an animal but none the less it was his friend, or so the little boy thought.

Gar followed the monkey deeper and deeper into the jungle until he got close enough to it. "Hi." Said Gar.

The green monkey walked up to him tapping him lightly on the head. Gar laughed. "I wonder if my parents would let me have a monkey for a pet?" He wondered aloud.

The monkey continued to observe him until Gar held his hand out to pet it. The monkey quickly bit him and climbed up a tree away from the boy.

Gar let out a loud yelp and stumbled backwards. Pain shot through his body and he tried to stand up. The boy ran back to his home wrapping his arms around himself trying to stop the pain. He climbed inside of his window and laid back down in his bed pain shooting through his body.

Gar let out a loud cry and hugged himself tighter.

The last thing he remembered was his parents running into the room and their horrified cries.

When Gar opened his eyes he saw lab equipment and lots of it. His parents were scientists but they had never allowed him to come inside when they were doing research.

"He's awake…how ya doing son?" Asked his dad.

Gar rubbed his head he could feel different wires tighten around his body as he moved.

"Hang on there Gar I'll get you out…you feeling any better?" He asked.

Gar sensed something funny in the way his parents were looking at him. Then he saw it his hands they were green. "Mommy, Daddy, what happened?" Asked Gar looking around.

His mother sobbed into his father's shirt.

Gar quickly pulled the wires off of him, ran into his room looked in the mirror, and let out a loud scream. Green. His face, his eyes, his hair, everything was green. Gar gasped waving his hand in front of the mirror making sure that it was actually his reflection.

After a few minutes he realized that no matter how long he stared at himself in the mirror, he would never really look like himself again. He was still human…mostly, but he sure didn't look like one.

Gar sighed walking over to his bed and picking up his book of fairy tales flipping through the pages. He landed on a green creature. "Ogre?" he asked himself. "Is that what I am now?"

Another pain shot through him. "It's because of that stupid monkey." He said to himself. A vivid image of the monkey came into his mind. When Gar opened his eyes he saw a monkey staring back at him. He gasped backing up and tripping over a wooden trunk in his desk. Gar sat up rubbing his head and looked in the mirror again. He was normal again, okay so he wasn't normal but be was human...green but human.

"What am I?" He whispered.

"Gar." Said his mother's voice from the door.

"Mommy…what's wrong with me?" Asked Gar running over to her and clinging to her leg.

"Gar." She said sighing. "We've always told you to never run around in the jungle alone." She said picking up the little boy and sitting him on her lap. "You got bit by a green monkey Gar, we thought you were going to die." She said hugging him to her.

"Will I ever be normal again?" Asked Gar tears forming in his eyes.

His mother looked down at him sadly. "I'm afraid not Gar." She said.

Tears poured out of the little boy's eyes as he buried his face into his mother shirt.

**So this was chapter one, was it good, bad? Tell me what you think. **

Gothic goddess 14


	2. Friends

Chapter 2 **friends? **

Gar sighed looking at a picture of his family. It had been two years sense his parents had died in a boating accident, sense then he had been living alone and had changed his name calling himself Beast Boy.

He groaned rolling over on his bed. "There's nothing to do." He complained.

Suddenly a loud ranting sound filled his pointed-like ears. He slid up off his bed and walked into his living room peeking out of the window and seeing men with torches and pitchforks.

"Wha…?" Said Beast Boy confused.

"It's in there I can see it's eye." Said one of the men.

"Let's go get it then." Yelled another.

"Uh oh." Said Beast Boy, he quickly transformed into a fly and flew onto the ceiling as the door burst open and mob of stampeding men came barging into the house overturning tables and looking around.

"He could be anywhere, he's a changeling!" Yelled one of them.

"Keep looking and if you find any suspicious looking animals put them in this." Said one of the men handing another guy an animal carrier.

"Got it." He said.

Beast Boy watched them overturn sofas, chairs, and beds until they finally gave up and left.

"I really thought we'd find him." Said one of the men. "They'd pay a fortune for a teen changeling." He said walking out the door.

Beast Boy transformed back to himself forgetting that he was still on the ceiling and landed on the ground with a thump. "Oww." He said rubbing his head.

A paper in the corner caught his eye; curiously he walked over to it and picked it up. "What the heck is this?" He asked himself. "Wanted…abnormal creatures?" he said looking down at the paper confused. "Weird."

* * *

"All right this one's full take them away!" Yelled a guard. "Move it along…NEXT!" The guard looked down at a young woman with black hair. "What have you got?" He asked.

"I have here an alien from the planet Tamaran." She said.

"Hmmm…interesting…do you have proof?" Asked the guard.

The girl smirked. "Just wait for it."

"You Clorbag!" Yelled the redheaded girl her eyes glowing a bright green color and zapping the girl. "How dare you turn me in I-."

"That's enough proof for me…take her away." Said the guard.

"Bye, bye sister dear." Said the black haired girl waving.

"Sister?" Asked the guard. "That means you're one too…get her." He said.

"No wait I-." Yelled the girl before getting tackled by three guards.

"STARFIRE!" Yelled a loud voice from the jungle. "Where is she?" Yelled a masked boy running out panting. "What did you do with her?"

"Robin!" Yelled the redheaded alien from inside a large cage.

"Let her go." Said the masked boy.

"I don't think so." Said the guard. "Now move along little boy…next!"

Robin clenched his fists getting shoved aside by a man and a…machine?

"And what have you got?" Asked the guard.

"I have got a real live Cyborg." Said the man wheeling over a machine.

"Can you prove it?" Asked the guard.

"Sure can." Said the man flipping on a switch, the Cyborg lit up. "Talk." He commanded.

It didn't move. "I said talk dammit!" he yelled kicking the Cyborg only to hurt his foot and end up hopping around.

"I've seen enough." Said the guard. "Take him away before this man makes more of a fool of himself then he already has."

"No wait…he's real!" Yelled the man struggling to get away and accidentally knocking over some dust making it sprinkle onto the Cyborg.

The half-man half-machine sneezed and flew zooming up into the air. "Hey I can fly!"

"He can fly!"

"He can fly!"

"He can speak."

"That's right." Said the Cyborg. "I bet you've seen a housefly, I bet you've even seen a horsefly, but I bet you never saw a Cy fly!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he fell to the ground. "Oh man." He said standing up.

"GET HIM!"

"Uh oh." Said Cyborg running away. He felt something pull him into the bushes, turning he saw the masked boy beside him.

"Umm…thanks?" Said Cyborg scratching the back of his head. "I'm Cyborg."

"Robin, do you know where they're taking them?" He asked.

"King Slade." Said Cyborg shrugging. "Why?"

"My girlfriends in there." Said Robin.

"Tough luck…how are you going to get her back?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm not sure." Said Robin. "What's that?" He asked pulling away some vines to reveal a small house.

"Dunno." Said Cyborg. "But it looks friendly enough…let's check it out." He said walking towards the house.

"No don't-." Began Robin. But Cyborg was already at the door. He groaned walking up to him and tried to pull him away…needless to say pulling a six foot something metal robot is much harder then it looks.

"There's someone in there." Said Cyborg peering through the window.

Beast Boy looked up to see two guys sticking their heads in the window. "What the-?" He got up walking to the door and opened it. "Ummm…hello?"

"Dude, did anyone tell you that you're green?" Asked Cyborg.

"Dude, did anyone tell you that it's not polite to spy on people." Said Beast Boy.

"We're not here to spy." Said Robin. "We're looking for a place to stay till tomorrow, King Slade's got my girlfriend and I'm looking for a way to get her back."

"And…you wanna stay…here?" Asked Beast Boy.

"That's kinda why we came." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, come inside." Said Beast Boy moving aside to let them in.

"This is great." Said Cyborg. "By the way I'm Cyborg and this is Robin." He said.

"Beast Boy." He said plopping down on the sofa. "Make yourself at home, just make sure you don't touch anything in that room down there."

"Why not?" Asked Cyborg.

"There's all of these chemicals and stuff down there." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh." Said Cyborg. "You know this is going to be fun we can stay up late swapping manly stories, and in the morning I'm making waffles."

Beast Boy sat up. "Nondairy waffles?" he asked.

"Dude please tell me that you're not one of those vegan people." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Robin.

"Ummm…yeah." Said Robin quirking an eyebrow at Cyborg. "So…Beast Boy you live here alone?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah."

"What's that noise?" Asked Cyborg looking around.

Suddenly a loud bang went off from the lab. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin froze.

"Ummm…what was that?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy darted up off the sofa and ran down to the lab, Cyborg and Robin following behind him.

When they reached the lab they found two boys running around the lab at warp speed.

"Does anybody besides me find this strange?" Asked Cyborg.

"Dude, you think this is weird it's my house and I've never seen these-."

The two stopped in front of then and smiled. "Mas y Menos see podemos!" They yelled slapping their hands together again and running around the room. **(Okay I have no idea how they talk so I'm hoping I got that right.)**

"They're fast." Said Beast Boy watching them run around the room.

Just then there was a loud crash from upstairs. Beast Boy groaned. "Can you guys help me out and try to catch them I need to see what's going on up there." He said running up the steps.

Cyborg jumped tackling one of them to the ground. "Grab the other one." He yelled to Robin.

Robin instantly plucked up the other one who was pulling on Cyborg's leg. "Got h-." But before he could finish a piercing scream echoing through the house cut him off.

Robin and Cyborg quickly ran up the stairs dragging the two Spanish-speaking twins with them. They looked around baffled there were people everywhere on the couch, in the kitchen, searching through the refrigerator?

"What's going on?" Asked Beast Boy.

He got no response just the sounds of the others voices talking.

Beast Boy groaned becoming slightly annoyed. He transformed into a lion and let out a huge roar making everyone stop what they were doing and turn to him. Beast Boy smirked pleased with himself. "Thank you." He said. "Now can someone please tell me what you're all doing here?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Don't look at us we didn't invite them." Said Robin.

"No one invited us." Said a guy that looked oddly like Robin. "You look familiar…did I see you somewhere before?" He asked pointing to Robin.

"Whoa…I didn't know you had a clone." Said Cyborg.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I don't have a-."

"What do you mean no one invited you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"We were sent here by King Slade." Said a short pink haired girl with her hair put up in pintail-like horns.

"Who?" Asked Beast Boy scratching his head confused.

"That's the guy that took Starfire." Said Robin.

"Oh I'm sure she's here somewhere." Said the pink-haired girl. "By the way I'm Jinx."

"Does anyone know where we can find him?" Asked Beast Boy.

Silence.

"Oh I know where he is." Said Cyborg. "How ya doing little lady I'm Cyborg-."

"I'm coming along." Said Robin cutting Cyborg off. "I'm getting Starfire back." He said. "And this Slade guy's going-." Suddenly he caught site of the black-haired girl that had turned Starfire in. "Blackfire." Snapped Robin walking up to the girl. "Where's Starfire?" He asked.

Blackfire shrugged. "How should I know?" She asked.

Robin glared at her.

"You mean the pretty redheaded alien girl?" Asked Robin's 'clone'. "I think he kept her…said something about keeping her for a bride for his son."

Robin's face became filled with anger. "Let's go." He said walking out of the door followed behind Beast Boy and Cyborg.

**All right I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to keep them in their original character while still following along to make it like Shrek. But like I said there will be a few twists. Please Review.**

Gothic goddess 14


	3. The Kingdom of Nol

Chapter 3 **The kingdom of Nol **

"You will not get away this you Clorbag! Robin will come and rescue me…you will see." Said Starfire crossing her arms and glaring at him. She pulled on the bars of her large iron cage again trying to bend them.

"You won't get out." Said Slade. "You see I have had the best of the best make this cage…it was specially designed to be Tamaranian proof."

Starfire sighed slumping down the side and sitting on the floor putting her head in her hands. "Robin where are you?" She asked herself.

"I don't know where your Robin is but would you like to meet your future husband?" He asked.

"I do not understand why I must be betrothed to him." Said Starfire.

"You're the easiest princess too find." Said Slade shrugging he stuck his masked head out the door and yelled. "Malchior, I have a surprise for you."

Starfire let out a huff continuing to glare at Slade.

Slade tapped his foot waiting. "MALCHIOR!" He yelled again.

As if on cue a handsome boy with long white hair and blue eyes appeared at the door. "What is it father?" He asked.

"I would like you to meet…" Slade paused looking at Starfire again. "What did you say your name was?"

Starfire glared. "Starfire." She said.

"Father what does this have to do with anything?" Asked Malchior looking bored.

"She is to be your wife." Said Slade.

Malchior looked from his father and then at Starfire. "I don't think so." Said Malchior.

"Yes!" Said Starfire happily.

Slade sighed he always was the difficult one. "I had a feeling this would happen, guards call in Mumbo." He said.

A blue colored man walked into the room. "You called King Slade?" Asked Mumbo.

"I need to find a wife for my son…have any suggestions?" He asked.

Mumbo groaned and took off his hat tapping it with his magic wand. A large screen appeared in air. "Okay I have three bachelorettes for you to choose from prince Malchior." He said gesturing to the screen. "Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut-in from a kingdom far, far away. She likes sushi and hot tubing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome Cinderella."

Malchior rolled his eyes. "Read the book, over it, next."

Mumbo groaned snapping his fingers. "Okay, Bachelorette number two is a girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy. Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Come on. Give it up for Snow White!"

Malchior glared at him. "What part of no fictional characters don't you understand?" He asked.

Mumbo returned the glare. "Fine, bachelorette number three is a gothic girl originally from the land of Azarath she enjoys reading and meditating all you have to do is rescue her from the dragon guarded castle she's locked in, yours for the rescuing princess Raven."

Malchior smirked. "Raven." he said testing out the name. "I'll pick her…saddle the horse."

"We'll have a tournament, whoever wins can go get the princess." Said Slade. "Now what to do with you?" He asked walking up to Starfire's cage.

"But I should mention what happens at night-."

"Not now Mumbo, go away." Said Slade.

"But after sunset-."

"Silence!" Yelled Slade. "Now Malchior go round up the guards, and tell them about the tournament. My son will be taking my place soon Nol will have a new king." Said Slade.

He turned to Starfire. "Now…what to do with you?" He asked stroking his chin. "I know, you can be one of the maids."

Starfire glared at him. "I will not-."

"You will do as I say or I will hurt your precious Robin." Said Slade.

"You will not harm him." Said Starfire.

"Oh guards…go find-."

"Wait!" Said Starfire holding her hand up. "I will do as you say."

"Good." Said Slade. "Now go into the Kitchen and whip us up some dinner." He said not realizing what a bad cook she was.

Starfire nodded and floated out of the room sadly.

* * *

"That's it…right there…that's Nol." Said Cyborg.

"Dude…" Said Beast Boy.

"So that must be Slade's castle." Said Robin his mask narrowing to a glare.

"Yep pretty sure that's the place…considering that he has a giant S on the side of it." Said Beast Boy.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Robin sending a glare at Beast Boy.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Cyborg walking up to a machine and pulling the lever.

Robin and Beast Boy looked from behind him as tiny figures popped out. "What the…?" Asked Beast Boy.

The small wooden figures seemed to stare at them for a moment and then broke out in song. "Welcome to Nol such a perfect town here we have some rules, let us lay them down don't make waves, stay in line and we'll get along fine. Nol is a perfect place please keep off of the grass shine your shoes, wipe your... face, Nol is, Nol is, Nol is a perfect…place!" **(I had to add the song. Lol.) **The windows snapped shut with a bang making the three jump.

"Dude..." Said Beast Boy.

"Let's do it again!" Yelled Cyborg.

"No." Said Robin quickly.

Suddenly there was a loud trumpet sound from around the corner.

"Come on." Said Robin walking away.

"Is he always so bossy?" Asked Beast Boy looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged. "How should I know I just met him today." He said.

"Brave knights." Came Slade's voice from the balcony. "You are the best and brightest in all the land. Today one of you shall prove himself worthy to go forth and rescue the beautiful Princess Raven."

"Yo Rob wait up!" Yelled Beast Boy him and Cyborg running up beside Robin.

"The champion shall have the honor –no, the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Raven from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner up will take his place and so on and so forth. Some of you may die…but that is a risk my son and I are willing to take." Malchior sighed loudly as Slade continued to talk. "Let the tournament begin!" Yelled Slade.

The crowd blinked stupidly at the three boys who had wondered onto the platform.

"Who are they?" Asked Malchior.

"Where's Starfire?" Yelled Robin.

Slade chuckled. "You must be Robin, I was wondering when you would show up…I have no idea who the other two buffoons are." Said Slade.

"I'm the buffoon who's house you sent all of those freaks to trash, and it's probably already blown up because there's some pretty dangerous chemicals in there and-."

"You do realize that you just made fun of yourself right, and who are you calling a freak have you looked in the mirror lately?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence. "Yes." He said.

"Indeed. Knights new plan! The one who destroys all three of them will be named champion!" Yelled Slade.

"Wha…" Said Beast Boy. "Dude that's so unfair you can't-."

Robin quickly pulled out a bo-staff and whacked a guard on the head knocking him out cold.

"Good job." Said Cyborg.

"Don't thank me yet." Said Robin. "We've still got two dozen more to take down." He said. "GO!" Yelled Robin. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin charged at them.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger pouncing on a guard and pinning him to the ground. "Beast Boy behind you!" Yelled Robin.

Beast Boy turned around to see another guard coming at him. He quickly turned into a kangaroo and leapt up into the air kicking them in the head and making them fall to the ground. "Score!" yelled Beast Boy transforming into himself and punching his fist into the air triumphantly. "Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday."

"The changeling's making a fool of himself." Stated Malchior.

"Yes, he's rather odd…but he seems very strong." Said Slade.

Cyborg sent a sonic blast at five of the guards knocking them over. "Yo Robin you need some help?" He asked looking over to Robin who was punching at some of them.

"No I got-." Cyborg aimed him cannon and fired. "It?" Finished Robin confused looking around. "I think we got all of them." He said. Robin's eyes fell on Beast Boy who was still doing his victory dance. "Beast Boy What are you doing?"

"Shall I give the orders sir?" Said one of the guards gesturing to the others aiming their arrows at them.

Slade shook his head. "No, I have a better idea." He said standing up. "People of Nol, I give you our champions!"

"What?" Asked Cyborg.

"Congratulations, you three have won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest." Said Slade.

"We're already on a quest." Said Robin. "I need to get Starfire back."

"And I need those freaks away from my house." Said Beast Boy.

"And I…" Began Cyborg. "Oh, I got nothing."

"Right…I'll make you a deal." Said Slade. "You go on this quest for me and I will give you your house…removed of all those pesky abnormal creatures." He said.

"What about Starfire?" Asked Robin.

"I can't guarantee anything for her." Said Slade.

Robin glared at him.

"What kind of quest?" Asked Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow.

**Yes I made Malchior the prince…weird I know but I figured he could work and I could change the name of the city to Nol. Lol. Please review anyway. And yeah Robin and Starfire are kind of extra characters I couldn't think of anyone that matched them.**

Gothic goddess14


	4. The rescue

Chapter 4 **The rescue**

"Let me get this straight. You're gonna go fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Slade will give you back your house which you only don't have because he filled it full of freaks in the first place." Said Cyborg confused.

"Ummm…yes?" Asked Beast Boy. "Sides you make it sound like I'm alone…Cyborg?" He asked looking around.

"Over here, my scanners say it's this way." Said Cyborg. "And please tell me why Robin ran off on us?" he asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "He just said something about fulfilling his real quest…which I'm pretty sure meant he was going to save his girlfriend." Said Beast Boy.

"He chickened out on us!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed.

"You hungry, I'm hungry." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy didn't talk.

"You're holding out on me aren't you?" Asked Cyborg. "You have food don't you?"

Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs continuing to walk.

"Don't hold out on me you little grass stain." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine." He said pulling out a block of…

"Tofu…never mind I think I'd rather starve." Said Cyborg walking ahead.

"Dude! There's nothing wrong with tofu." He said. "You know you want some…it's filled with soybeany goodness." He said waving the tofu in front of Cyborg's face.

"What's wrong with meat?" Asked Cyborg.

"Dude!" Yelled Beast Boy. "I've been most of those animals. Eating that would be like…eating myself or something!"

Cyborg groaned. "It's better then tofu."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's-hey what's that smell?"

"Don't look at me I didn't-." Began Cyborg.

"I'm not accusing you…but now that you said something about it-."

Cyborg sniffed at the air. "I think it's brimstone…we're getting close."

The two walked upward only to come across a huge castle surrounded by burning lava. "And how do you propose we get across there?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy shrugged turning into a bird and soaring over the bridge.

"HEY!" Yelled Cyborg. "What about me!"

The green bird landed on the ground and transformed into his normal form. "Walk." He yelled over to him. "Cause I'm not coming back over there for you." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg groaned and stepped onto the bridge carefully. "What if this thing breaks…it doesn't look too safe." He said.

"It's not going to break now hurry up." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh man." Said Cyborg walking across slowly. "Okay…I can do this all I have to do is walk very slowly and-."

"Hurry up!" Yelled Beast Boy making Cyborg jump and break a plank of wood on the bridge.

Cyborg glared up at the changeling and sighed. "If you would shut up I could concentrate on getting across." He yelled.

Beast Boy let out a huffing noise and sat down on the ground resting his head on his hands looking bored.

By the time Cyborg got across he found Beast Boy laying on the ground his head resting on a rock. "Are you sleeping?" Asked Cyborg looking down at him.

He didn't get a response.

Cyborg groaned and bent down pulling up the changeling's pointed ear, he smirked to himself just thinking of the green boy's reaction. "YO B WAKE UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Beast Boy's eyes popped open and he shot up letting out a loud high-pitched scream.

Cyborg burst out laughing. "Man…you sound like a girl."

Beast Boy calmed himself down and glared at him. "Took you long enough." He said.

Cyborg smirked and wiped a tear from his eye. "Well excuse me but some of us can't fly." He said.

"Well-." Suddenly a loud roar erupted from the castle. "I'm guessing that's the dragon that we're suppose to slay?" Asked Beast Boy.

"We?" Asked Cyborg.

"You can't leave me to slay that thing!" Yelled Beast Boy waving his arms wildly.

Cyborg sighed. "Fine, we'll split up whoever finds the dragon first has to slay it…got it?" He asked.

Beast Boy blinked stupidly at him. "Split up? SPLIT UP! Do you know what happens when you sp-."

"Shhh…I hear something…I'm going this way you take the other way." Said Cyborg walking to the right.

Beast Boy sighed and took off towards the left side. He passed bones of what he figured was some of the past people that had tried to rescue the princess…needless to say they didn't look they had gotten too far. "I really hope I don't turn out like that." He said to himself. He walked aimlessly looking around until he ran into something hard. Looking up he found a statue of a knight and not realizing it was only a statue he let out a loud scream and flew backwards only to end up bumping into another one. The helmet slid off of the statue's head and fell onto Beast Boy's head. He let out another scream and ran around until he ran into a wall falling over. He sat up shaking his head and tried to see through the knight's helmet. Beast boy reached up to take it off but before he even touched the helmet a faint light caught his eye. He stood up and walked around the corner only to see a tall staircase. _She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. _His mother had read those words to him before when he was a small boy.

"Wonder if that's true?" He asked himself. Shrugging he headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Now…if I was a princess where would I be?" Asked Cyborg to himself. Cyborg looked around. "Man how am I suppose to know this stuff?"

Groaning he walked around the corner to a large room. "Hmm…now this looks like something a-."

Cyborg paused hearing a soft breathing sound beside him. "All right BB if that's you I'll…" Cyborg turned around to see a large dragon behind him. "Help." He squeaked before letting out a loud scream and running away. The dragon blew fire at Cyborg just missing him by an inch and took off after him.

Cyborg turned around firing his sonic cannon at the beast but it didn't do any harm. "Oh man this is not good."

The dragon continued to charge. He looked around frantically and took off down another hallway the dragon plowing down walls behind him.

* * *

Beast Boy neared the top of the tower panting. He pushed open a door to reveal a girl sitting on a bed, her hood pushed up covering her face, and reading a book.

"Ummm…hi." Said Beast Boy not really sure what to say at a time like this.

The girl looked up at him and looked back down to the book not seeming to care. Suddenly the book dropped from her hands and fell to the floor and she looked back up quickly, staring at him as if she'd never seen another person before in her life. A small lamp by her bedside became covered in a black aura and blew up.

"Are you Princess Raven?" Asked Beast Boy bending over and picking up her book handing it to her staring into her amethyst colored eyes.

She took it hesitantly. "Yes." Came a monotone voice. "I am."

"Great lets go." Said Beast Boy grabbing her hand and pulling her up off the bed.

"But-." Began she began.

"Sorry we gotta go." Said Beast Boy.

Raven pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Look, I'm not into all of this lovey-dovey-mushy-crap, but I don't think this is how it's suppose to go." She said.

"Oh, and how _is_ it suppose to go?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know aren't you suppose to sweep me off my feet out the window and down a rope onto your valiant steed…or something like that?" She said.

"You've thought about this before haven't you?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I read." Stated Raven.

"Yeah…come on." He said grabbing her arm again and pulling her out the door.

"Could you slow down?" Asked Raven being pulled down the stairs by him.

"Sorry, can't." Said Beast Boy.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy stopped, flipping up the knight's helmet he was wearing and peered through at her revealing his emerald colored eyes. "Ummm…Beast Boy." He said.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Raven. She shrugged. "Well, it's not the worst I've ever heard-."

"RUN!" Yelled a loud voice from around the corner.

"What was that?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg rounded the corner grabbing Beast Boy's arm who grabbed onto Raven pulling them along. Raven looked behind watching fire burst from around the corner. "You didn't slay the dragon?" She yelled.

"Yeah, it's on our to do list." Said Cyborg. "I did manage to tie it up a little." He said. "Good thing that the dragon has a chain."

"Dude!" Yelled Beast Boy. "You said whoever found it had to slay it."

"I thought you didn't like to hurt poor innocent animals?" Asked Cyborg.

"This is different!" Retorted Beast Boy. "This dragon isn't innocent…it's trying to kill us!"

"As much as I love to hear you two argue…we need to get out of here before it catches us." Said Raven.

"Right." Said Cyborg. "Do you remember where the exit is?" He asked.

Beast Boy groaned. "We're doomed."

"There!" Yelled Raven a torch becoming surrounded in a black aura and blowing out.

"Did you do that?" Asked Cyborg looking at the dark girl.

"Umm…guys…how about we talk about this latter." Said Beast Boy looking around nervously.

A large blast of fire burst out from the wall behind them. The three of them quickly took off towards the exit and out onto the wooden bridge, the dragon following behind. And with one puff of fire the bridge snapped sending them hurling down to the lava below. Beast Boy let out another one of his high-pitched screams forgetting all about his powers and continued to fall. A few seconds latter he felt himself hit something hard.

"Weird…I always thought dying would feel differe-."

"Yo man you aren't dead." Said Cyborg's voice from beside him.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see darkness. "You're right…I'm blind!" He yelled. "Some one help I can't see…I'm gonna die!"

"Would you shut up." Said a monotone voice beside him. "You have that helmet covering your eyes."

"Oh right." Said Beast Boy laughing. "I knew that."

"You know it might feel better if you take that thing off." Suggested Raven. "Besides you might run into something."

"Hey…you get to keep your hood up why should I have to take this off?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Are you just trying to argue with me for no reason at all?" Asked Raven.

"Yes…I mean no." He said quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just take it off." She said.

"I don't feel like it." Said Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him and chanted three words under her breath.

"Umm…what's she-." Before Cyborg could finish the helmet on Beast Boy's head became surrounded in a black aura and tumbled off his head.

"How did you just-what was-and you just-." Said Beast Boy confused.

"Yeah…why are you green?" Asked Raven.

"I'm a changeling." Said Beast Boy.

"Look can we please hurry up here…I wanna get going before that dragon breaks free." Said Cyborg. "Besides I think we have to get her to King Slade's palace sometime soon, you never know what kind of conniption fit Malchior will throw next."

"Not to mention we should probably see how Robin's doing." Added Beast Boy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Raven.

"Malchior…your future husband." Stated Beast Boy. "I feel very sorry for you."

"What?" Asked Raven again obviously confused what was going on. "I thought that you were the one who was supposed too-."

Cyborg looked from her to Beast Boy and began to chuckle. "Lemmie get this straight…you-you think that he's-he's your-." Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence he clutched his sides breaking out in hysterical laughter.

"I did…but now…I'm not too sure." Said Raven giving Cyborg a confused look.

Beast Boy sighed. "We were sent by King Slade to bring you to his palace to marry his son Malchior." Said Beast Boy.

"Then why didn't this Malchior just come and save me himself?" Asked Raven looking annoyed.

"Good question." Said Cyborg. "You can ask him when you get there."

"Sorry but if this Malchior wants to marry me so badly tell him I'll be waiting for him right here." Said Raven plopping herself down on a rock.

"Dude, we can't do that." Said Beast Boy. "Cyborg, I believe you could be of use here."

"Sure thing green bean." Said Cyborg bending down and picking Raven up slinging her over his shoulder.

Raven glared at Beast Boy who smiled knowingly at her.

**What do you guys think? Oh Robin and Starfire will be included in the story. Don't worry I didn't forget about them. lol.**

Gothic goddess 14


	5. Getting therekinda

Chapter 5 **Getting there…kinda**

"And then he says-."

"Make him stop please." Said Raven groaning. "It's torture enough that you're dragging me to…what was this place called again?"

"Nol." Said Cyborg plopping her down on the ground. "And although I don't know how being carried around can be pure torture I agree that if I hear one more joke I'm going to go crazy."

"You guys know I'm funny." Said Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Right." She said sarcastically. "The sooner we get to Nol the better, I really don't think I can be stuck with you two another minute." She said.

"Awe, you don't really mean that." Said Beast Boy.

"Yes, I do." Said Raven. She sighed pulling back her hood and looking around. Cyborg had apparently dropped her to go get a drink of water while Beast Boy stood there staring at her mouth slightly gapping. "What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Umm…nothing." He said quickly. "It's just you don't exactly look like a princess."

Raven's face seemed sadden. "I know I'm-."

"I mean you're much hotter than-I mean, heh-never mind." Said Beast Boy quickly.

Raven blushed as he continued to smile at her.

"So you two ready to go?" Asked Cyborg walking back up to them.

The two nodded.

"Do I have pick you up again or are you actually going to walk along with us?" He asked turning to Raven.

She shrugged. "I suppose I can't turn back now." Said Raven in her monotone.

"Great lets go I want to get out of these woods before dark…they're starting to creep me out." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah me too." Added Beast Boy.

"Dark…it'll take that long?" Asked Raven. "Shouldn't we make camp or something?"

"Nah, that'll take too long." Said Beast Boy.

"But there are…robbers in the woods." Said Raven.

"On second thought-." Began Beast Boy.

"Come on you guys I'm a Cyborg, and he's a changeling." Said Cyborg pointing to Beast Boy. "I don't think that there's anything that we can't handle in these woods."

"I need to find somewhere to camp NOW!" Snapped Raven a tree blowing up beside them.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other nervously.

"How's this?" Asked Cyborg rolling a stone away from the entrance of what looked like a cave.

"It doesn't exactly look comfortable." Said Beast Boy. "Maybe we should find somewhere else I mean-."

"No this is fine." Said Raven. "It just needs something." She said.

"Like what?" Asked Cyborg.

A piece of bark from a tree became covered in a black aura and snapped against the entrance. "A door." She stated opening it and walking inside. "Goodnight."

"Night." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at the green boy then back to the entrance of the cave. An evil looking smirk formed on his face. "You like her."

"Dude, no way." Said Beast Boy.

"Come on I saw how you were looking at her…you _like_ her." Said Cyborg.

"I think all that meat's going to your head." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg laughed. "But seriously man-."

"I don't like her okay, leave it alone." Snapped Beast Boy.

* * *

"Show her to me again Mumbo."

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." Said Mumbo.

Malchior rolled his eyes. "I'm not paying you to argue with me." He said.

"You're not paying me at all!" Yelled Mumbo.  
Malchior glared at him. "Just-."

"Excuse me…Prince Malchior I have brought you your tea." Said Starfire standing at the doorway.

Malchior groaned. "Whatever just put it down." He said.

"As you wish." Said Starfire dropping the cup onto the ground and letting it shatter into pieces looking rather pleased with herself.

Malchior balled his fists. "Now go get something to clean it up with."

Starfire sighed she hadn't thought of the consequences. "Yes sir." She said walking away sadly. "Robin where are you?" She whispered.

"Closer then you think."

Starfire gasped turning around to see the masked boy behind her. "Robin!" She yelled wrapping her arms around him.

"Shhh." Said Robin. "We've got to get out of here."

Starfire looked down hugging herself. "I cannot, they will know that I am gone, I am the only servant they seem to use now."

"Starfire, they're treating you like dirt." Said Robin.

"I understand…but I cannot leave now." She said.

"Okay, we'll sneak out tomorrow night." He said.

"But how will you get back inside?" Asked Starfire.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Said Robin.

"STARFIRE!" Yelled Malchior's voice from down the hall. "What's taking so long?"

Starfire gasped. "I must get back…promise me you will be back." She said.

Robin smiled. "I promise." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and running off.

Starfire smiled and continued to walk down the hall. "STARFIRE!" Yelled Malchior again.

Starfire groaned. "I AM COMING!"

**Okay…so what did everyone think of chapter five? Yeah this is shorter then the others but the next one should be longer…hopefully anyway I'm trying to add as much Rob/Star as possible…so I hope this was okay. **

Gothic goddess 14


	6. Something there that wasn’t there before

Chapter 6 'Something there that wasn't there before'

Two violet eyes peered out of the cave and looked around watching the two boys sleeping on the grass softly but quickly Raven opened the door and stuck her head out walking over to them. She watched in amusement as they slept, Beast Boy was drooling and mumbling something about an evil soy product and Cyborg was dreaming about eating something. At least that's what Raven guessed seeing how he was biting a rock.

Groaning she gave Beast Boy a small kick, which made him roll over and make a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

"Wake up." Said Raven in her monotone.

"Five more minutes." Mumbled Beast Boy trying to shoo her away.

Raven sighed and sat down. It was going to take forever to get them up, Beast Boy seemed to take his sleeping very seriously and Cyborg…well he was a cyborg. He woke up when he was done recharging.

Raven groaned and levitated up into the air in the lotus position. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zin-."

Beast Boy instantly bolted up and stared at her confused. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Raven gasped and fell onto the ground and blew up a bird soaring overhead.

"Dude, did you just do that?" He asked looking down at the dead bird between them.

Raven groaned. "Sorry." She mumbled pulling up her hood. "Shouldn't we get going soon?"

"Yeah I guess so, hey Cyborg wake up." Said Beast Boy tugging on the robot's leg. He didn't move.

Raven rolled her eyes. "He's half robot you moron he's not going to wake up until his scanners say he can." She said glaring at him.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy his eyes drifting downward.

Raven sighed shaking her head. She knew she was treating him badly…even if this boy did annoy the living hell out of her she didn't have to treat him like dirt did she? "Look, umm…I just wanted to say, thank you…you know for rescuing me yesterday." She said offering a small smile that was in no way like herself at all.

"Yeah…umm…it was no problem really." Said Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Cyborg opened his eye and sat up yawning. "Morning." He said. "You guys ready to go?"

* * *

"So Princess you got any questions on Malchior?" Asked Cyborg laughing. 

Raven shrugged. "No and by the way my name is Raven." She stated walking ahead of them.

"Okay." Said Beast Boy pausing briefly. "How about Rae, Ravie." He insisted not noticing the look she was mustering up. "Rae-Rae?" He asked laughing.

Raven turned around quickly glaring at him. "No." She hissed.

Beast Boy laughed nervously backing away. "Alright…no nicknames." He said nervously.

Raven smirked at him and turned around beginning to walk away once again. But before she could get as far as a foot something swooped down grabbing her and pulling the dark girl away from Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Raven!" Said Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Raven turning to the guy standing beside her not sounding at all amused.

"Hey babe, you know you could be a little thankful I am after all saving you from this green…what is it anyway?" Said the man gesturing to Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Yelled Beast Boy. "What about him?" He asked pointing to Cyborg. "Besides dude that's my-err-our princess, go get your own."

"Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" Asked the man picking up Raven's hand.

"Who do you think you are?" Snapped Raven pulling her hand away from him.

"Only the most handsome, most fabulous, guy in the world." He replied. "Now step aside princess while I vanquish the beast." He said pushing her aside.

Raven glared at him. "You're very full of yourself aren't you?" She asked rolling her eyes. "But none the less I was hoping for at least a name."

"The name's Adonis honey…now if you don't mind I'm trying to play hero here and save you from this creature." He said pointing to Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Dude, my name is Beast Boy and-." Adonis quickly cut off Beast Boy by pulling out a knife and jumping down in front of him attempting to stab him with it.

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at him confused. "Dude…what did I ever do to you?" He asked taking a step back only to fall over a root of the tree in back of him.

"It's not what you've done…it's my job to save damsels in distress." Said Adonis shrugging.

"I don't think so." Said Raven. "I'm no damsel and just to let you know…I'm not in distress." She snapped. "Don't you think I could get away from them if I really wanted to? I mean come on take a look at those two."

"Hey!" Yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy sending her a glare.

Raven shrugged. "Either leave them alone…or force me to do something you'll regret." She said floating down beside him.

Adonis quirked an eyebrow at her looking at her confused. "You really think you can hurt me?" He asked laughing.

We'll just have to see won't we?" Asked Raven pulling her hood up over her face and walking towards him. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-." But before she could finish her mantra Adonis leapt up into the air and tackled her to the ground clasping a hand over her mouth.

Beast Boy, who was not at all liking the situation, glared at Adonis and quickly stood up transforming into a tiger and attacking him from the back. Adonis let out a wail and spun around facing the changeling.

"You're asking for it." He growled heading towards the green boy, knife still in hand.

"Don't even think about it." Said Cyborg raising his arm and shooting out a bright blue laser-like light towards Adonis, which sent him falling to the ground in an instant.

"Umm." Said Raven standing up quickly. "Shall we go?" She asked looking around nervously.

Cyborg nodded as Beast Boy just stood there holding his side. "Man what's wrong with you?" Asked Cyborg looking at Beast Boy who looked to be very much in pain.

"Nothing I'm-." Began Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to him pulling his hand away revealing a huge gash in his side. Apparently Adonis had managed to hurt his target. "Don't even think about saying you're okay because I know you'll be lying." Said Raven in her normal monotone.

"Man that doesn't look so good." Said Cyborg. "You're not going to die are you?"

"Die?" Asked Beast Boy his eyes going wide.

Raven quickly glared at the half-metal man and turned her gaze back to the gash on Beast Boy's side. "Cyborg go find a stream and get me some water." She said.

"You got it…oh and BB if you see a long tunnel stay away from the light." Said Cyborg running off.

Raven rolled her eyes while Beast Boy looked around worriedly. "Here." Said Raven. "Move your hand, I might be able to heal it."

"What are you talking about! Unless you're a doctor I don't think you can…what are you doing?" He asked watching as Raven placed her hand, that was now glowing a strange bluish blackish color, over his side.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Asked Beast Boy looking down to his side and gaping at her.

"It's nothing too special." Said Raven shrugging and standing up.

"If you can do all of this stuff why didn't you just break out of the castle in the first place?" Asked Beast Boy.

"My powers weren't effective in the castle, it was part of the curse." She said looking down sadly.

"Curse?" Asked Beast Boy. "What curse?"

"Nothing." Said Raven her head snapping up quickly.

"Nuh uh that wasn't a nothing, nothing that was a something nothing and-." Began Beast Boy.

"I've managed to heal most of it but you should still put something over it." She said cutting him off. "Here." Said Raven grabbing her cloak and ripping it from around the bottom. "This should help." She said reaching the cloth around his waist and beginning to tie it.

"I can get-." Began Beast Boy putting his hands on hers trying to take the cloth.

"There." She said looking up. Raven let a small gasp escape her lips she hadn't realized she was this close to him. Their faces were only about three inches apart they both stood there staring at each other Raven's hands still in his.

"It." Finished Beast Boy blushing, which gave him the slight resemblance of a Christmas decoration.

"Ahem." Said Cyborg from behind Raven.

Both teens quickly pulled away and looked at him blushing even more then they had been just a few minutes ago.

"Look if ya'll wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." Said Cyborg smirking.

Raven glared at him. "Look I was just helping him out okay?" She snapped.

"Right." Said Cyborg not sounding convinced. "Anyway, I couldn't find any water there might be a stream when we get closer to Nol or something."

"Actually it feels better…I think you fixed it." Said Beast Boy smiling at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Raven sending him a quick smile.

Cyborg watched the two of them. Something was going on between them…even if they didn't know it, it was there.

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the long delay on this story and I'm gonna try to update a lot faster. But I hope everyone liked this chapter…please review! And I guarantee you'll get another chapter! **

Gothic goddess 14


	7. If you Love Someone tell them

Chapter 7 **If you love someone tell them**

"I um…guess you better get going." Said Beast Boy almost sadly.

"That's Nol?" Asked Raven gazing off into the distance at the large castle surrounding the tiny buildings around it.

"Yeah that's it…but don't think anything of the appearance it seems much more depressing inside then outside," Said Cyborg chuckling a bit.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow at the half man half machine.

"Yes?" Answered Cyborg slightly confused by this question.

"Umm…I guess we should go." Said Beast Boy staring at the castle rather sadly.

"Oh…Sure." Said Raven glancing at the changeling and then quickly back to the enormous castle in the distance.

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at the two before him neither one of them were going anywhere, he knew this for two reasons. One, because they were just standing there, making no attempt to walk anywhere towards the castle. And two, he wouldn't let them. "Hold up." He said holding up his hand motioning for them to stay where they were. "Man, I don't think I can go anywhere tonight I need to recharge…how about we just stay here for the night?" He asked smirking slightly.

Raven turned to look at the metal man confused. "Don't you need something to plug your charger into?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, a small smile tugging at her lips though she managed to push it away.

"Right…don't worry I have a portable charger it'll work out here," Said Cyborg smiling brightly.

"Oh…well okay I guess one more night couldn't hurt could it?" Asked Raven glancing out at Nol and then back two the two boys.

"Course not," Said Cyborg putting his hands on each of their shoulders. "Now BB go get some firewood and Raven…can you cook?"

"I suppose so but-."

"Great! You can be in charge of that and I'll…umm hmm what can I do?" He wondered allowed.

"I thought you had to recharge?" Asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…right," Said Cyborg laughing nervously. "Well, I can do that tonight…I have at least an hour or two left on the ol' battery," He said glancing at his arm that was stating that he was eighty-five percent charged.

"Uhh…right," Said Beast Boy still looking rather confused.

Cyborg nodded and glanced at the green teen that was staring oddly at him. "What are ya waiting for grass stain! We can't eat cold food…go fetch the wood!"

Beast Boy shook his head as if shaking out whatever thought he was having right now. "Right. Firewood. Coming right up!" He yelled running off towards the woods.

Cyborg laughed. "Weird kid…but you gotta love him don't ya?" He mused shaking his head.

"Yeah," Said Raven in a soft monotone voice stepping beside him.

Cyborg smirked slyly looking down at the gothic princess. "Oh really?" He asked.

Raven's cheeks turned a bright red color and she quickly pulled her hood up. " I didn't mean it like that," She stated quickly turning around and walking away from him.

Cyborg's smile dropped. "Looks like it's going to take a lot more persuading then this to get anyone to admit anything." He mumbled to himself turning and dragging himself back to their camp spot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Asked Raven staring at the blob of white goo on a stick that was being held out in front of her.

"Just eat it." Said Beast Boy wiggling the stick tauntingly. "It's _good._"

"I'm not going to eat it unless you tell me what it is?" Said Raven. "And how you managed to cook it…I thought you put me in charge of cooking?"

"Don't take this personally Rae…but you're not the worlds greatest cook," Said Cyborg lifting up a stick with something undetectable and burnt to a crisp stuck too it.

"I'm not going to tell you what it is unless you eat it." Said Beast Boy smiling widely at her. "Pleeeease?"

Raven groaned. "Fine." She mumbled grabbing the stick from him and taking a bite of the food. "Hmm…it's actually not too bad, what is it?" She asked.

"Tofu." Said Beast Boy shrugging and taking a bite of his own tofu of a stick.

Raven paused for a minute looking at him bewildered "You've got to be kidding me." She said. "I always thought it would taste disgusting."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah well that just goes to show you never to judge something by its appearance." He said finishing off the tofu and tossing the stick behind him.

Raven smiled at him and pulled back her hood looking out towards the castle. "I guess I'll be dinning a little differently tomorrow night." She said sighing.

"I'm sure they'll have tofu for you to eat." Said Beast Boy forcing himself to laugh a bit. "Sides, you could always come and visit me. I'll cook all kinds of different things for you!" He exclaimed. "As long as it's vegetarian." He added smirking.

Raven looked back to him. "I'd like that." She said feeling herself smile.

Beast Boy blushed and smiled back at her. "Ummm…Raven?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah Beast Boy?" She asked feeling her cheeks go warm and begin to get a weird unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach

"I was wondering…are you…do you think that..." Beast Boy sighed. " Look, I don't know how to say this really but-."

Raven quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. "Then don't," She said leaning forward slightly.

Beast Boy copied this motion, the two moving closer and closer until-.

"Man, look at that sunset…isn't this romantic?" Asked Cyborg nudging Beast Boy.

"SUNSET!" Yelled Raven bolting up and spinning around looking at the setting ball of fire in the sky. Not even bothering to notice that Cyborg was being thrown into the air by a black aura.

"What's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy looking at her confused.

"Nothing…I-It's just getting late that's all," Said Raven calming herself down. "I'd better get to sleep."

"But it's only-." Began Beast Boy getting cut off by Cyborg landing in front of him.

"Girl you're not afraid of the dark are you?" Asked Cyborg popping his head up and looking at her confused.

Raven sent Cyborg a glare. "I just have to go okay?" She said heading towards the small house.

"Oh…well goodnight," Said Beast Boy sadly.

"Goodnight," Said Raven opening the door and glancing back at him once more before stepping inside.

"All right," Said Cyborg sighing. "Don't even try to tell me that you don't like her this time.".

"What are you talking about?" Asked Beast Boy turning away from the metal man.

"Oh come on my sensors are picking up some serious love vibes here." Said Cyborg tapping his left arm.

"Yeah right, I'm just bringing her back to Slade…or Malchior…whoever." Said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on BB wake up and smell the tofu." Said Cyborg.

"Huh?" Questioned Beast Boy looking back to him confused.

Cyborg groaned. "Just go in there and tell her how you feel." He said.

"Cy I can't…I mean I don't…she wouldn't…I don't like her! " Stuttered Beast Boy. "And besides even if I did…and I had the courage to tell her that in the first place," He said laughing nervously. "She's beautiful and I'm…"

"You're a changeling…so what?" Asked Cyborg.

"Exactly." Said Beast Boy. "I'm a green changeling…stupid monkey." He mumbled standing up.

"What?" Asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy walking away.

"Where are you going now?" Asked Cyborg skeptically.

"Too get some air," Said Beast Boy.

"There's air all around us BB…you don't have to go anywhere to get it," Said Cyborg running up beside his green friend.

Beast Boy glanced at his cybertronic friend and then to the ground. "Look Cy, I don't know what you were trying to do tonight. You're charger says your fine…you don't need to recharge I'm not stupid."

"B, I know you're not I was just trying to help you-."

"Help me?" Asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow at him. "With what? You don't really think I could possibly make Raven fall in love with me do you?"

"Well-," Began Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed. "Don't even try to tell me that you think I can, she belongs with royalty and anyone that takes one look at me can tell that I'm not," He said sighing. "I just need to be alone to think things over right now okay?"

Cyborg nodded. "You do that B, take your time and sort out your thoughts, but there's no way that that girl is going to like princey down there more then she likes you right now. So if you want to make a move, and I know that you do, I'd do it now or sometime soon," Said Cyborg staring down at him waiting for a response.

"Maybe," Answered Beast Boy. "Right now I just need to be alone."

Cyborg sighed and turned around. "I'll see you when you get back then," He said beginning to walk back to the fire.

Beast Boy groaned and turned to look at the tiny house that Raven was inside. "What should I do?" He whispered his eyes slowly drifting upwards towards the dark sky.

**I'mmmmmmm back! I had a bit of writer's block for the longest time, and some problems to sort out in my life…needless to say I haven't updated for awhile. But I'm back now and I'm going to try my hardest to update. Though I'm not sure if I'll be able to stick to my promise because my school starts tomorrow…(I really don't wanna go back.) lol.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I guess I'll only know if you did by reviews…so get to it! **

Gothic Goddess 14


End file.
